This invention relates to improvements in a wrap station which is used for wrapping articles, usually food commodities, with a wrapping material. Typically such stations comprise a frame which supports one or more rolls of the material used for wrapping, usually polyvinyl chloride (PVC) film. There are guides over which the film is led from the roll to the top of the station, and thence forward over a cutoff device. The top of the station is a flat table-like surface, and projecting forwardly from the top, beyond the cutoff device, is a package rest. In a typical operation a person using the station places the item to be wrapped on the top, grasps the end of the film and moves it away from him over the item on table surface, then lifts the item and brings it forward to the rest, carrying the trailing film over the cutoff device where it is severed. The sides of the wrapping material are then tucked under the package and fastened, for example with a heat sealing tool, or by placing it briefly on a hot plate for this purpose.
The aforementioned rest is a thin sheet metal shelf-like device which extends forward in cantilever fashion toward the operator, and it usually includes an integral downwardly bent supporting leg which is fastened to the front of the wrap station. Depending upon the dimensions of the articles being wrapped, an auxiliary rest may be provided which is of greater width and which has either a clamp or spring clip arrangement on its bottom to fit onto the narrower rest, thereby providing the operator with additional width in handling larger packages. This wider attachment rest piece is optional, and when detached, like any such device, is inclined to be misplaced or mistreated. The present invention provides a unique package rest member which can be mounted in different positions on the wrap station in order to present wider or narrower rest shelves for use as selected by the operator.